Knives and Elevators
by mewhunter9
Summary: You may think the two don't mix, but when it comes to Spencer Reid, they do in a painful way. Reid Whump/ Centric


**AN- Sorysorrysosorry for not working on Keep Your Friends Close, But Enemies closer ff-. I would make an excuse that I had artist block, but, honestly, I've just been playing minecraft ukghjdj. Well, the story behind this story is that I was on another website and this person was asking if anyone had found a fanfiction like this one, and there was none in existence so I wrote this .**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about a stab wound. It's kind of hard searching for stuff like that on Google.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal Minds. There is Reid-Whump/ Centric, so if you don't like that stuff... Well, go and shove it up your butt.  
**

* * *

Reid honestly didn't know how it had happened and how he hadn't seen the knife; all he knew at the moment was a glint of light on metal and then unbearable pain in his stomach.

His hands immediately flew to his stomach, and he couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as he did so. He looked up, but saw the man who had entered the elevator not even minutes earlier quickly leave. As he did so, the knife fell to the ground in front of the control panel. The doors closed and Reid felt the sensation of moving up, but the pain in his stomach blocked it out.

Reid pressed down with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding no matter how much it hurt, and he slowly fell down from his position of leaning against the wall. Blood spilled out of the wound quickly, staining his blue shirt and turning it a slight purple color. The dense liquid spilled down the front of his pants and splattered on the tile floor, making its way to flow into the cracks between the tiles and also form a small puddle around him.

True, he had learned basic medical training, but at the moment, his brain was beginning to shut down and he couldn't think at all. Not that it would do him much good, as he was in an elevator by himself and with the amount of blood spewing out, he'd probably hit something important.

Reid attempted to stand up as he felt the elevator stop; at least he could try to step out and get help. The doors slowly opened and he stumbled out, using the side as support. The world came in and out of focus as he tried his best not to fall down.

"I don't think I've ever seen you late," Reid heard and recognized it as Morgan, who was standing up from his desk and walking over.

He tried to get out of the way of the elevator doors as they were closing, so he tried to take a step forward only for his knees to buckle and cause him to collapse, falling to the ground on his face. He didn't have the strength to pushed himself up.

"Reid!" The young genius heard Morgan yelled, and then he was rolled over on his back.

Through slit eyelids, he saw the older man's gaze lock onto the stomach wound. Then large hands were pressed to his stomach wound and a grunt echoed from his throat as more pain was added.

"Hotch!" Reid heard Morgan yell across the room.

His brown eyes moved upward and saw a few people staring at them from their desk, and then Prentiss jumped from her desk. She was right behind Hotch as they both came dashing through the bullpin.

Next thing he knew, there was a black tuxedo kneeling beside him, examining his whole body, and a woman with black hair stood behind Morgan, a look of concern and worry erasing both of their usual poker faces. It was especially surprising in Hotch's case, as there was hardly ever any emotion on his face.

"What happened?" The team's leader asked, glancing at Morgan.

"T- The man... He h- had a knife when he w- walked in the elevator... I didn't see it u- until I was s- stabbed..." Reid wheezed out, hating how weak he sounded.

"I'll call an ambulance," Prentiss said as she turned around and held her phone to her ear, her free hand plugging the other.

Hotch moved his eyes to look into the blond's with his voice sounding like he was talking to his son Jack, "Okay. Stop talking and save your energy; I need you to stay awake too. At least until the ambulance is here."

Until now, Reid hadn't even noticed his eyes closing. Deciding to obey his superior s orders, he focused his gaze onto the other's. Black dots were swarming his vision, and for a moment blinking them away seemed to work until he felt sleepiness take over him. He tried his best not to fall under control of it and close his eyes, but man it was hard!

"The ambulance will be here in about 5 minutes; how's he doing?" Prentiss informed as she crouched down next to Morgan.

"We have to stop the bleeding as much as we can," Morgan explained, "It won't be good if he bleeds out before the paramedics get here."

Prentiss nodded, before looking up at something. Reid shifted his eyes to the left to see what was happening and was met with the concerned expressions of JJ and Rossi, who had probably seen all the commotion and ran over.

"We'll explain later. One of you go downstairs and wait for the paramedics and lead them up here," Hotch instructed, turning around.

After a few seconds, Rossi nodded, probably noticing the fact that JJ didn't move an inch. He disappeared down the staircase near the elevator and the blond came over to him and dropped to her knees on his left side, Hotch squirming towards the injured man's legs to make room.

"It's okay, Spence," JJ said as she took his hand and gently squeezed it, the fake smile she used when she was talking to families of murder victims on her face, "Hey, look at me. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes."

Reid tried to smile at her, to show her that he was fine, but it was probably more of a pained frown. JJ put one hand near his head, pulling back his short blond hair to expose more of his eyes and forehead. She kept a gentle smile, though her heart was probably breaking to pieces inside of her.

Black dots began to swallow up his vision once more, and this time nothing held them back. He saw JJ through a small opening, and then heard footsteps approaching.

The only thing he remembered was several unknown men surrounding him, a lifting sensation, and blackness.

* * *

Morgan hated waiting rooms.

With their job, he had had he fair share of sitting in the uncomfortable chairs. Though, each time it grew more painful. Especially with Spencer Reid, who was practically the little brother he never had.

Getting anthrax, being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel, shot in the knee, and now being stabbed in the stomach. Danger has a sense of humor when it comes to Reid, and it is the only one laughing. And Morgan sometimes just wanted to kick its door down.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and taking a look around, observing the others.

JJ and Garcia, who was told what had happened after the ambulance left, were sitting beside each other in the corner chairs. Garcia had her glasses off and laying her her lap as she cried with JJ. They both were hugging each other, mascara smeared on their faces.

Hotch had been his regular self; hard to read. Though, you could see that his stern face had softened. He sat in the chair closest to the door, glancing down the hallway once every so often. Rossi was next to him, reading one of the books he wrote to keep his mind off of things.

Prentiss sat beside him and was running her fingers through her hair nervously. Neither she nor Rossi had known Reid as long as the others, but in the time they had, it was hard not to care about the young genius, and he returned the favor. When the black haired woman had faked her death to save herself from the real thing, Reid and Garcia had taken it the hardest.

They had been sitting there for about four hours, possibly more. It was almost noon when a female doctor came into the room with a clipboard. She looked around the room.

"Family?" She asked.

"I'm listed as his next of kin," Hotch stated as he stood up.

The doctor looked around the room, "And they are..."

"Agents of the FBI," The leader explained.

"Well, I guess that this information will get leaked to the rest of you even if you are not family eventually so I'll save you the trouble," The woman started, taking in a deep breathe.

"Doctor Spencer Reid was stabbed in the middle of his abdomen, right on his belly button, which is above his small intestine. This intestine was ruptured from the blade so we had to perform emergency surgery to fix it quickly before it got too serious. Unfortunatly, piece of his shirt went into the wound and caused a slight infection. We were able to clean it out quickly though. He will make a fully recovery, but his small intestine needs to rest and heal, so Doctor Reid will stay here in the hospital for a few days and receive fluids through an IV. He will also take medication for the pain and to keep away another infection."

"Will you be giving him any narcotics?" Hotch asked, remembering how Reid was drugged when he was kidnapped by Tobias.

"Not at the moment," The female replied to his relief.

The room was quiet as everyone took this moment to soak in the information. Reid was okay, a little banged up, but he'll be perfectly fine. That was probably the best thing any of them had heard in the last few hours. Then, someone spoke up.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

"Of course. He should be waking up from the anesthesia we gave him soon. Right this way," The doctor said while walking out of the room.

The team followed her as she led them up to the second floor of the hospital and down a long hallway. Finally, they stopped in front of a door. She opened it silently and stepped aside.

"I'll be back in half an hour to check on him," The woman told them as she walked away.

Morgan took a look at the bed placed toward the right side of the room. Reid was resting there, most of his body covered by a thin white sheet. An IV was hooked up to his right arm and a heart monitor beeping to his left. The man himself was in a peaceful, unconscious state.

The agents walking into the room one-by-one, each taking a position. Morgan sat in a chair that he pulled up to the bed, as Garcia had place herself on the bed next to Reid's. JJ sat beside Prentiss on a couch under the window. Rossi leaned against the wall next to the couch, while Hotch took to standing behind Morgan.

They sat there for a countless seconds, minutes, and probably hours, not a word passing their lips as they watched, just watched, Reid. The only sound was that of the heart monitor beeping occasionally and the breathing of the seven occupants. The only thing that did happen was when the doctor walked in every so often.

After a couple of hours of sitting without anyone doing so much as using the bathroom, the heart monitor sped up and Reid's eyes shifted under his eyelids.

* * *

It was a peaceful feeling.

That was the only think processing in Reid's mind. From what he could tell, he was hovering somewhere where he wasn't quite awake, but not complete unconscious either. Occasionally, he'd hear soft sounds, but then they'd be replaced by silence.

Now, he is starting to hear them again. But, they aren't going away this time. They started off distant, where he couldn't tell who they were or what they were saying, and slowly grew louder. Eventually, he could make out voices and a beeping sound that was getting louder.

He managed to open his eyes, but saw the light blinded him and he quickly closed them. A groan escaped through his throat.

"Reid? You with us buddy?" Came a voice all to familiar.

The addressed man slowly opened his orbs this time, letting them adjust to the light. Morgan was sitting in a chair beside his bed, staring at him with eyes full of concern.

Reid tried to reply, but it only brought on a fit of coughs. He just now realized just how dry his throat was.

"Here," Hotch's voice drifted over before a glass of water was placing in his face by the same man.

He drank greedily with the assistance of the bendy straw place in the water and the cup being held by Hotch, but once the cup was half gone the cup was placed on the side of the table.

"T-thanks," Reid managed to grunt out.

His voice sounded week and tired, much to his dismay. He also noticed the dull pain in his stomach that seemed to hurt worst when he talked.

"What happened?" The blond asked.

Morgan answered, "Well, you stumbled out of the elevator bleeding. From what you told us, someone had stabbed you while you were inside. Scared us all for a little bit."

"Yea. Don't ever do that again!" Garcia, who he hadn't realized was there before now, all but yelled. Her face was red, probably from where she had been crying.

Reid looked around the room, seeing who else he hadn't noticed was there. JJ was sitting next to Prentiss under a lime green couch that didn't match the blue curtains at all. Rossi was also in the room, leaning against the wall.

While surveying the room, a thought came to his head.

"What about the man who stabbed me?" Reid dared to ask.

"Agent Cooper from another BAU team was on the floor the man got off at. He got suspicious when he saw the man running, so he followed. They caught him and he confessed instantly. It turns out he was a Quantico police officer," Rossi answered.

Prentiss shrugged, "He seemed to have planned it out; who would randomly bring a knife to work?"

"He was probably going to attack one of us anyway, but he saw his chance to attack so he took it and then freaked after," JJ finished.

"Guys, please stop talking about that stuff? None-profiler here and I don't like hearing about your jobs," Garcia said as she put her hands in front of her and twisted her head to the side as if she were pushing away the words.

Reid smirked at the red head; even while he was injured she made him smiled.

Sleepiness swept over him like a broom, and his vision narrowed as his eyelids drooped lower then usual. It took all of the strength he had- which, honestly, wasn't much- to keep his eyelids open, if only slightly, and to not just fall asleep instantly

Hotch seemed to be the first to notice how his eyelids slid down and the clear signs of being tired, as he spoke.

"Let's let Reid get some rest; he's had a rough day. We should to because we've been here for around six hours," The leader commanded as he stood up.

Agreeing, the rest of the team followed; well, with the exception of Reid, of course. They said their goodbyes, Garcia leaving him with crayons and coloring book. They were useless, as he couldn't hardly move at the moment, but the blond didn't quite have to heart to tell her.

Once the room was quiet and empty except for one person, he let out a deep breath and shifted his body slightly, ignoring how the pain spiked a little when he did, to get into a more comfortable position.

_Reid's eyes shut completely as he slipped into unconsciousness; the good kind._

* * *

**There are some pats in this I don't like but I was supposed to finish it like a month ago yugusj.**


End file.
